The objective of the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Core (DIDC) of the Wake Forest University Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) is to translate the findings of the OAIC studies into health cae practice. The specific aim of the Wake Forest DIDC is to translate and package the findings from those OAIC projects which have developed and tested physical activity and nutrition interventions for older adults with chronic diseases. Two audiences will be targeted: 1) directors of activities for older adults in a variety of facilities, for example, YMCA, YWCA, Recreation Centers, Senior Centers, and retirement communities; and 2) primary care physicians. The studies to be utilized include: "Fitness and Arthritis in Seniors Trial" (FAST), "Trial of Non- pharmacologic Hypertensive Intervention in the Elderly" (TONE), "Prospective Aerobic Reconditioning Intervention Study" (PARIS), and as they become available: "Rehabilitative Exercise and COPD Trial" (REACT), "Exercise Lifestyle Intervention Trial in the Elderly" (ELITE) and "Lifestyle Intervention in Seniors with Arthritis" (LISA).